The Chicks Dig It
by Sarah the mutant farm girl
Summary: Dean is always living dangerously and for what reason? The chicks dig it of course! Songfic


**Title: Chicks Dig It**

**Date: August 4****th****, 2008**

**Song/Artist: Chicks Dig It/ Chris Cagle**

**Disclaimer: I claim only my insanity and even it isn't all mine. I don't own Supernatural, song, nor artist and don't have anything worth suing me for.**

**Summary: Dean is always living dangerously and for what reason? The chicks dig it of course!**

**A/N: I'm sure there is something I'm neglecting to say…For the life of me can't think of what that is. Anyway I love this song. It and Tim McGraw's "Real Good Man" always get me thinking about Dean. Hope everyone enjoys and I look forward to hearing your feedback!**

Amanda turned the radio on running her finger through her hair. The coal black locks parted, moving like water to her touch. She sighed. Usually she wasn't that stupid. Usually. She'd never fallen for the fast cars, tight jeans, or cheesy pick-up lines before. Before, however, scarred arms had never brushed her ivory skin sending shivers down her spine. She'd never been encouraged to brush delicate fingers over a stitched gash under anyone's eye to hear them hiss. She smirked at the memory. His body against hers. The heavy breathing. Her fingers tracing his many scars then coming to the freshest wound. He'd actually seemed to enjoy the pain she caused him and it gave her a sickening thrill to cause it. Catching herself before she lost herself in the one nighter she shook her head clear. "Don't go there, Mandy." For the first time she heard the radio and swore inwardly.

_Daddy's belt, mamas drapes_

_Standin tall on the backyard shed_

_Lookin cool in my superman cape_

_I told the neighborhood girls_

_Said hey ya'll, watch this_

_My fate was a broken arm_

_And my reward a one day kiss_

_When daddy asked me why I did it_

_I made him laugh out loud when I told him_

_Cause the chicks dig it_

_Scars heal... glory fades_

_And all were left with are the memories made, oh yeah_

_Pain hurts, but only for a minute_

_Yeah life is short so go on and live it_

_Cause the chicks dig it_

He had told her a similar story, though in his the drapes were replaced by his father's red flannel its sleeves tied around his neck. The worried girl next door had been his baby brother because that girl had been terrified and ran for help. But nonetheless the song reminded her of him. That had been his intent. He had wanted to impress some random ten year old girl for a quick kiss. A kiss he'd have blushed and shied away from. One he'd likely have even caught cooties for.

_Black top road, learner permit_

_Thought I was Earnhardt_

_Drivin fast, but I didn't see the ditch_

_Took out a mailbox, then a fence, then a barn_

_The police came and called my father_

_But I met the farmer's daughter_

_And when the judge asked me why I did it_

_He threw the book at me when I told him_

_Cause the chicks dig it_

_Scars heal... glory fades_

_And all were left with are the memories made, oh yeah_

_Pain hurts, but only for a minute_

_Life is short so go on and live it_

_Cause the chicks dig it_

"No. Seriously!" He had laughed. "First time Dad trusts me to drive the car on my own I lost control of it. Was sucked right off the road. The farmer's daughter though--She made up for the lifetime grounding." Amanda had laughed too at the time. The thought of some girl falling for him because of something so idiotic. He could have been killed. He had done serious property damage and yet she'd probably lost her virginity to him. The judge really had every right to through a book at him. The farmer should have thrown a few himself. But as stupid as she thought that girl was she'd fallen for the same thing.

She asked what happened, touching a stitch with tender fingers and he caught her hand. She averted her eyes afraid she'd upset him. His rough, work worn hands--God those hands! They squeezed hers and a girly swell had started in her stomach. Then he'd brought on hand to her cheek and she caught herself leaning into his touch as he turned her face toward him.

"I was being stupid." He told her viewing his actions with perfect 20/20 in hindsight. "Put gas in a Dixie cup and dropped a match in it to start a bon fire. Cup blew and a piece of something flew out and caught me." The story didn't make a whole lot of sense afterwards. He'd probably been lying to cover up a lame story. A car accident. Fight with that brother of his he couldn't shut up about. But at the time she had asked if it hurt. "Just a little." Was his response and she begged to make it feel better.

_Just throw caution to the wind my friend_

_And then sit back and watch your life begin, cause_

_Scars heal... glory fades_

_And all were left with are the memories made_

_Yeah pain hurts, but only for a minute_

_Yeah, life's short so go on and live it_

_Cause the chicks dig it_

_Scars heal... glory fades_

_And all were left with are the memories made_

_Pain hurts, but only for a minute_

_Yeah life is short so go on and live it_

_It don't matter if you lose or if you win it_

_Hey the chicks dig it_

_Oh yeah_

_Chicks dig it_

_Mmm_

_The chicks dig it_

_Ah, hey, aw yeah_

_The chicks dig it_

The chorus repeated itself and she shook her head. Yes, that was Dean's theme song. He seemed to be full of stories of stupid acts. Everyone of them ended or began with a girl. That alone should have put her off but someone it was attractive. The things he'd do for a girl. The pain he was willing to withstand just to get their notice. Yes it was desperate and stupid. One day it might even kill him. But it caused something feral in her to unfurl. She chewed her lip forcing Dean and the lyrics from her head as she turned down the street her sister lived on. She needed to get her mind out of the gutter she had a niece to watch now. A little one to remind that scars and cars aren't as cool as they seem.


End file.
